A New Start, A New Life
by ZeldaFan64
Summary: A hooded blonde figure runs away from home, but runs into a member from Fairy Tail. He decides to take her back to the guild as a new member, considering the fact that she seems alone. Will she receive a family she loves? Will she also receive a certain person she loves? Check it out. Bad at summaries :3
1. A New Life

**A/N So, this story consists of the main character giveaway Lucy! ^.^ The other main character is a mystery, so read it to find out. :3 Plus he may not be the main character alongside Lucy forever. ^~^ Depending on YOUR judgement that is...Enjoy! ^.~ **

* * *

**Writer's POV**

There was a hood shielding her face from anyone's stares. She ran through the woods, running away from her old life. That life was behind her, forever. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia.

The blonde haired girl used to be wealthy. One day she grew tired of the pampering she received. Not being able to do anything on her own broke her. Today, this was the day she ran away from that hideous life and the place she called home. Her mother's keys dangling from her belt, what could possibly go wrong?

**?'s POV**

When I was strolling through the woods, wanting to get away from everyone I put my hands in my pockets, my necklace dangling from neck. There was a flash from a silhouette, passing through the trees swiftly, never slowing its pace. I decided to follow the figure, silent so I wouldn't be caught. The figure was fast and had…blonde hair? Yep, definitely blonde hair. I started jogging and stopped to find a clothed figure, kneeling on a rock, by a waterfall. Hey…How come I've never seen this waterfall before? Forget it…that isn't the main focus here. The figure removed the hood. It was a girl; she had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, full of concentration as she stared at the water. My breath slowed down as I stood behind a nearby tree, wondering what the girl was doing. I tried to move closer, and I got busted. I had stepped on a stick, cracking it, watching as the girl turned her head.

**Lucy's POV**

I heard a noise and turned, but no one was there. When I turned my head back around, a teen with black spiky hair and droopy blue eyes was staring at me. We stared at each other for a while, then I muttered, "Erm…Hi?" He stood there staring…then waved and grinned.

"Hi my name's Gray, what's yours?"

I thought over the question, maybe I'll just say my first name, yeah that'll work just fine. "My name's Lucy." I smiled warmly, a bit frightened at the same time. He shook my hand and that's when we both noticed a small white little figure, clinging to my leg. He was wobbly, and looked like a snowman, but he was a dog. Gray looked freaked out, "What's that?"

Sternly I state, "_He_ is Plue.

"Plue?"

"Yes, he is a spirit." Shoot I gave away too much. Doing that I covered my mouth and Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"A spirit?"

I nod in confirmation and take my hand off my mouth, sending Plue back into the Celestial World (Spirit World).I hook the key on my belt and stare at Gray. "I should be going." I stood up, but clumsily tripped over Gray and we toppled into the water. "Kyaaa!~" I shook the water out of my eyes and Gray started laughing. I bobbed my head back in the water because I lost a key, but I couldn't see it. Gray glanced at me then at the water, confused. I gripped the key, but not noticing I had also grabbed Gray's shirt for support. When I resurfaced with the key, gasping for breath, he cleared his throat. I noticed what he meant and moved my hand back, patting his shirt for good measure. "Sorry." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Um…It's alright." He had a mark showing through his now dampened shirt. It was a royal blue color and I pressed down on his white shirt to get a better look. He took notice and seemed a bit confused, but also nervous. Gathering my thoughts I snapped back into focus and tilted my head, "What's that?"

"Oh, this is a guild named Fairy Tail. This is the symbol of my guild." He laughed a bit and then he panned me up and down. "Where were you planning on going Lucy?" Come to think of it…I hadn't thought about that…OUT OF ALL THINGS I FORGET WHERE TO ACTUALLY GO! Haha…Silly me. He noticed the look on my face and pulled me to my feet, still knee length in the water. Then he uttered a sentence I never imagined anyone would ever say, "You can come join the guild." Gray then showed me the way to 'Fairy Tail'.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. ^-^ Any judgement is kindly appreciated in a review. Later on in the chapters I WILL ask you which pairing you want for Lucy, mkay? But you must be patient grasshopper. For it is in your destiny to choose the proper gentleman for this beautiful blonde. Heheh. But friendship and adventure are important parts in this story, so romance is just a third genre that I couldn't add since it only takes two. ;-; Anyways, I'll update soon. ^.~**

**Bye!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


	2. That's Enough Exercise For The Year

**After the long wait...I present to you, another chapter. ^.~ **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did everyone would be in a relationship :3**

**Yush...even...Laxus. **

**o-o **

**Anyways...story time! :D**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"PUUUNNNN! PUN! PUUNNN!" Plue yanks at the hem of my skirt as we walk towards Fairy Tail. Let me just say, for the record, that we are still in the woods right now. This place is too far away. I puff out my cheeks in annoyance and watch as Gray starts to walk further, gaining some speed.

"Oi, Don't leave me behind!" I shake my fist and jog after him, poor Plue hanging onto my skirt for dear life.

He flashes a smirk in my direction, and I start to get pissed off. "Don't be so smug, you jerk."

I rest my hands on my knees for breath, this dude sure can run. I can't believe I thought I was good at running. Hmph, I shake my head to remove those thoughts and start to catch up to the conceited ice mage. Plue is now crying, the tears being knocked out of his windblown face.

Sighing, I laugh and pick the spirit up, dangling him in my arms, still running. "Gray stop!"

At this, Gray turns around and tilts his head, "Why…Luce?"

Did he just give me a nickname? My lungs can't take this anymore…I stop running…and watch Gray disappear into the trees. Plue rests in my lap, and I pat his head and send him back to the Spirit World. Then I stand up, wipe the dirt off myself, and start to run as fast as my legs can withstand.

Now I'm running side-by-side, with the raven-haired teen.

I grip his arm, "Gray, stop. I can't run or walk anymore. We've been running for almost an hour and a half."

**Gray's POV**

There's an electric shock that runs through my veins when Lucy touches my skin. It's enticing and it makes me want to pick her up and carry her. Then I slap myself mentally, Bad Gray. Instead I speak out, "I guess we could rest a bit…" I point towards a small lake, what great luck!"We can rest by the water."

She nods in agreement and pulls me towards the body of water. Lucy lets go of my arm and sits on a rock, breathing heavily. Man, I pushed her a bit too hard. Hey, she didn't really complain though, and I can't show sympathy if she can't take the heat and keep up. On the other side I feel bad, so I sit next to her on the rock, in an awkward silence that seems to last far too long…

I finally break the silence by asking, "So, when do you want to leave?"

When I turned my head I saw that she had fallen asleep, her chin resting on the palms of her hands, which lay on her thighs. Then, I cupped my hand and dipped it in the water, and then I consider this a refreshing wake-up call. I moved my hand and flicked it in front of her face.

Lucy screamed and woke up, "What the hell?" The blonde wiped her face and I laughed.

She turned to me and her eyes widened, "GRAY WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?!"

My eyes traveled down my body and I shrieked, "HOLY?!" I stood up and scrambled to look for my shirt, until I saw Lucy cover her eyes once more.

"Gray…Your pants are gone now…"

She blushed furiously and I smirked, "You like what you see?"

The mage kept her eyes shut and screamed, "HELL NO! NOW PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

"Tch." I pulled my pants on then my shirt. "You can open your eyes now Blondie."

Lucy pulled her hands away from her face and blinked a few times, then frowned, "Pervert."

I crouched down next to the rock she was sitting on and poked her in the middle of her forehead with my finger, "Silly Blondie."

At this, she pouted once more and looked at me, "I'm not walking, or running anymore, just let me rest."

"No need for you to move," I picked her up bridal style and began to carry her.

"NO GRAY! Put me down!" She started hitting my chest.

"Not until we get to town…Luce."

* * *

**You like? ;3 By the way I am so sorry for the long wait T^T**

**School just pisses me off and takes away my precious story writing time...**

**But I'll be uploading another chapter on Saturday ^~^**

**I hope you enjoyed. R&R Love you with all my fluffing heart. ^-^**

**Byee~!**

**~ZeldaFan64**


End file.
